Legend of the Predacon King
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Late one night on Cybertron, Drift tells young robots about a legend of a mighty warrior who sold his soul to defeat his enemies. Learn a way that Megatron became in league with the Chaos Bringer, Unicron!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of either the Scorpion King or Transformers: Prime, only the story. The Scorpion King belongs to Universal and WWE and Transformers: Prime belongs to Hasbro. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

A/N: I know that this is from the Mummy Returns and that I'm putting it with the Scorpion King, but to be fair I wanted it this way. Also, no one will be transforming.

x

**Legend of the Predacon King**

Megatron – Scorpion King

Unicron – Anubis

Drift – Ardeth Bay

It was late one night on Cybertron and little bots scurried to the dojo of Drift, an ancient Autobot warrior. He sat before a fire while the smaller Cybertronians gathered around him. He said in a wise sounding voice, "So you've come to me to hear a legend, have you?"

The smaller bots nodded in excitement as they waited. Drift then said, "Then allow me to tell you the tale of a fierce warrior." He through some powder into the fire before saying, "Let me tell you the Legend of the Predacon King…"

Drift and the smaller Bots looked into the fire just as the flames flashed.

x

The sun that Cybertron orbited scorched the metallic desert that lay before the city of Iacon in the year of 3067 B.G.A. Troops from the city marched outside the gate and stood in great rows of four. They were preparing to wage battle against the forces of an invading army. This was the army of the Predacon King.

**Drift:** _Five thousand years ago, a fierce Cybertronian warrior known as the Predacon King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world._

The army of the Predacon King held either shields or halberds of his insignia: a golden scorpion predacon. They soon stopped before the armies of Iacon. They stood without fear as they gazed upon the city's protectors. The warriors of Iacon gave fierce war cries as they raised their weapons.

The Predacon King, a warrior in silver armor, red eyes, a matrix of leadership on his chest and sharp teeth filling his mouth, held a purple blade in one hand and a red shield in the other as he and his own warriors gave a war cry of their own. He then pointed his sword at the opposing army and shouted in old Cybertronian to destroy their enemies.

His warriors shouted once more before charging for the city of Iacon with their weapons raised. Iacon's warriors yelled and ran forward as well. The Predacon King yelled with his men as they raced to meet their foes. Those with wing-like appendages jumped high into the air with their weapons raised. All the Cybertronian warriors gave one final yell as the two armies clashed together.

Shields banged against each other as they engaged in battle. Some warriors were knocked down from the force of colliding into shields, others were impaled by spears from either side and the ones in the air fell to Cybertron in a ball of metal. Those equipped with cannons blasted at their foes while the target either fell or blocked the shots with their shield. Some warriors used their shields to flip their enemies while others struck down their opponent with a sword. The two armies continued to converge as the battle intensified. One soldier came at a Predacon warrior and flung his blade at the enemy, striking the Con down. Two Predacon warriors used their shields to trip up an Iacon warrior. The Predacon King bashed his shield against one warrior before driving his blade into the fallen's spark. Then with a flick of his wrist, the great king struck down another with a slash of his blade. With a quick turn, he was able to stop an Iacon warrior from ramming him with their shield with his own. Then with a headbutt he knocked the warrior off of his feet. He looked back before side stepping another incoming warrior before tripping that one with his shield and slashed upward. The warrior fell with a grunt as the Predacon King turned and slashed another enemy's shield away before kicking him in the sternum. The other warriors continued to battle and many fell to bashings, impalement and other means of combat. The Predacon King turned around just as an Iacon warrior ran up to him with his sword raised. The silver warrior was able to flip the incoming warrior with his shield before bashing another in the face with it. The Predacon King kicked another back before slashing down with his purple blade. When he had struck that warrior down, the great king yelled as he rushed to engage another of Iacon's protectors.

But it was for not as the Predacon King's army was defeated and driven out. One Predacon warrior fell to the ground dead as his king and comrades walked into the desert.

**Drift:**_ After a vicious campaign which lasted seven hundred long years, the Predacon King and his army were defeated and driven into the sacred desert of Kaon._

The Predacon King and his warriors walked deep into the desert and his troops began to wearily walk as the sun bore down on them. Some continued to drag their weapons while others had abandoned theirs. As they continued walking, the Predacon King looked up when he heard a Cybertronian avian or something screech from above. But with a grim face he continued to march across the desert.

Soon, all of his warriors fell dead to the heat of the sun. The last two of his men flopped down to the ground while he began to feel himself start to weaken.

**Drift:**_ One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior himself was left alive._

The Predacon King continued to trudge through the desert until he came to a stop on top of a metallic dune. There and unable to go on much further, the Predacon King fell to his knees. He looked up to the heavens and prayed to Unicron, the dark Cybertronian god.

**Drift:**_ Near death, the Predacon King made a pact with the dark god Unicron_

The Predacon King raised a fist and began to speak in old Cybertronian as he pleaded for the chaos bringers help.

_That if Unicron would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, the Predacon King would give the dark one his soul._

A small metallic scorpion like predacon appeared from under the metal and made its way towards the Predacon King. The silver warrior took it as a sign that Unicron agreed to his pact. Reaching towards the smaller lifeform, the Predacon King was wary when the scorpion predacon became defensive. But still grabbing it, the silver Con grunted as the small beast stung him with his stinger. Ignoring the pain, the Predacon King bit the creature's head off as a source for sustenance.

**Drift:**_ Unicron accepted his offer and spared his life._

Suddenly, metal plants started sprouting from the ground, surprising the silver mech. His head snapped to the sides when he saw bigger plants bursting from the ground. Metallic trees began to burst from the ground as the Predacon King stood up and watched in amazement. More and more trees grew in rapid succession as the spot became the Oasis of Kaon. As the growing metal plants the Predacon King turned to gaze at the beauty before giving a triumphant yell as his plans would come to light.

The Predacon King once again attacked the city of Iacon, but this time he had the warriors of Unicron by his side. The dark warriors with large spikes on their helmets and shoulders and carrying weapons made from dark energon struck down all that stood in their way. One lopped off the head of one Bot before slapping a female Bot down. The Unicron warrior then steps onto the back of the headless Bot and looks down with a glare. The dark warrior then gave a mighty roar at the carnage and destruction.

**Drift:**_ Unicron gave the Predacon King command of his army, and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them._

The Unicron warriors swarmed the city and killed everyone, from the eldest to the youngest of the citizens. Bots screamed as they were struck down, thrown off buildings and other dark means. The dark warriors caused all kinds of destruction from demolishing architecture to taking innocent lives. One of the Unicron warriors knocked over a flaming body as an armed Predacon King reveled in the madness.

**Drift:**_ When his task was done, Unicron forced the Predacon King to serve him for all time._

As the Predacon King had his back turned, a statue of the dark god's eyes began to glow purple. Unicron then used his power to separate the silver mech's soul from his body. The Predacon King's soul screamed in pain as it was dragged to the underworld. The Predacon King's matrix of leadership fell from the shaking warrior's breast and fell to the ground with a clang.

**Drift:**_ His army was returned to the metal from whence they came, where they wait, silently,_

As the Unicron warriors continued to swarm the city of Iacon, one roared as they suddenly turned back into a dark mist and vanished from the world.

_To be awakened once again._

x

**Author's Note:** Megatron and Unicron are both from TFP while Drift is from TFRID. And no, I won't be doing the rest of the Mummy Returns with this. But there is a story that comes with it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
